


What Happened in Prydwen

by spooky_samhain



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Demons, F/F, Gen, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original stuff, Other, Trans Characters, Witches, but not the show, delilah is a badass, fun stuff, i cant spell for shit, i procrastinate so updates will be infrequent, its a gay mess, jazz hands its gay, pls be nice, reapers and more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_samhain/pseuds/spooky_samhain
Summary: Welcome to Prydwen Falls, Nevada. An unusual city, full of unusual people. Here you'll find a nightclub owned by reapers and that every employee at the 24 hour diner is a vampire.It didn't always use to be weird in Prydwen, not until they came to town. That's when everything started happening. . .





	1. Prologue

**ELYSIAN HOUSE**

**COUNTRYSIDE OF FRANCE**

**SEPTEMBER 1899**

 

Three nearly identical boys sat on a couch, one next to the other. An elbow to the ribs caused the shortest one to glare at his siblings.

 

"Joshua!" Came the exasperated voice of a woman who slowly made her way into the room, the sound of rustling fabric signaling her arrival long before her voice carries into the room. She sits across from them in a large maroon armchair; the colour of it fitting perfectly with the aesthetic of the room.

 

Three sets of green-blue eyes turned to look at her. They moved like a unit, three heads swiveling at once to hear what she had to say. The youngest, who rubbed his aching side, (mostly to get sympathy from their mother, ) spoke up.

 

"Really, maman, I'm fine. Let's focus on what we wanted to talk you and père about." A worried frown played at the lips of their mother, an expression that she had worn far to often these days. All three boys knew that they were the cause for her worry; after all they were asking the impossible of her and their father. They were asking them for freedom, to be allowed to live alongside mortals. Both of their parents had deemed the mortal realm far to dangerous for boys like them.

 

Boys like us? They would ask their parents, eyes wide and demanding. They never did get an answer because how do you tell children the truth?

 

Boys like them, that aren't of either world. That are stuck between them. Both human and not. Both living and dead.


	2. Oh, its Saturday Night

**MESSOREM NIGHTCLUB**

**PRYDWEN FALLS, NEVADA**

**SATURDAY, APRIL 7th, 2018**

 

Music flowed into the room from speakers hidden up above, the heavy bass of it almost hidden by the numerous people on the dance floor. Their movements eclectic, pure energy, as each body moved to the music.

The only people that were still stood at the bar, a rather odd group. Three boys, nearly identical, one behind the bar pouring a drink for a girl in a to short skirt before she walked away. One leaning up against the bar, a drink in his hand as he glanced at the final boy.

A pair of feet rested in his lap, belonging to the lone female of the group. Her bright red combat boots the only source of colour in the whole group. One boy, the one behind the bar, reaches over and flicks the smallest boy's forehead.

"Cassiel, pay attention. Ezekiel is trying to explain-what is it you're trying to explain again, Zeke?" The youngest brother scowled at being flicked, something that would happen far less if he actually paid attention when his siblings spoke.

Zeke, the brother who had forgotten what he was even saying after their oldest brother, Joshua, reprimanded Cass from behind the bar. The only one unfazed by the whole exchange was the girl, who rested on the cool, black marble of the bar, picking at a bowl of pretzel sticks.

"I," started Zeke, but he the words failed to come out. Oh how I would love to be home with my cat right now, he thought glumly. Taking his silence as an opening, "me and Cass are 'bout to leave anyways, Joshy. So why not give him a break." The girl had stopped picking at the pretzel sticks and instead turned her gaze to the bartender; if he was intimidated by her, he didn't show it. Instead, he held her stare, not unfamiliar with her tactics.

"Delilah." Came the firm voice of the youngest brother at last. He usually wouldn't bother butting in at a time like this; let Deals have her fun, he's said to himself on more than one occasion. But when it was his eldest brother he knew he should step in before things got heated. Placing a hand on a bright red combat boot, he repeated:

"Delilah. Don't start anything, okay?" Usually when he said this it meant something else; Delilah, don't start anything. . .yet. Delilah, don't start anything here. But this time it was simply him asking her to not argue with his brother. (Even if he was being a tad rude. )

Another person had come up to the bar, a sandy haired male looking like he should be at home asleep and not dancing the night away in some club. He ordered two drinks, one he said for his date, another boy with electric blue hair standing away from them in his own little world. Hurriedly, Joshua made his drinks, staying more focused on his current conversation. Absentmindedly picking at her nails, scraping the nail polish off, Delilah cast a glance over at him. The strobing lights playing a trick with her eyes. One second they were blue, the next a brilliant gold. Or maybe it wasn't the lights, you could never know with Delilah.

"Fine, whatever," she hopped of the counter and grabbed Cassiel's hand as she gave the eldest brother one last pointed look. Cass barely had time to register what was happening before he was pulled away from the bar. Both of them getting lost in the crowd of dancers as they made their way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at chapter names.


	3. Afterparty

**MESSOREM NIGHTCLUB**

**2 HOURS LATER**

 

The music was slowly dying and the energetic dancers were all making their way out of the club. From behind the bar, Josh watched them file out the door and waited for his youngest brother to walk back in. What he didn't notice was the two people at the end of the bar, neither one had a drink and the less imposing of the two was focused intently on a laptop. If Josh had noticed them he would have thought them odd, he more than likely would have convinced Zeke to help him kick them out. But he didn't notice and they remained seated, whispering back and forth to each other.

Twenty minutes later, Cass and Delilah waltzed through the door. They broke out into a fit of giggles after he spun her, almost to distracted to notice Josh and Zeke standing by the bar. 

"Cassiel Montegomery, you do realise we have a job to do. A job that while you may not like it still needs to be done, " Joshua stopped his scolding as he watched his younger roll his eyes, obviously annoyed that he was being reprimanded yet again.

It wasn't his fault that they had a job to do, he just wanted to have fun and not have to act as the peacekeeper for one night. 

While his brother continued on with his tirade, Cass watched as Delilah slipped out of the nightclub. Her red combat boots taking the last bit of color out of the now empty club. Minus of course, the brothers and the two mysterious strangers that still sat at the bar. One focused on their computer and the other trying to seem like they weren't watching the argument. 

"Calm down, Josh. We can still do our job, the only thing stopping us now is you." His ever calm voice came through, stopping his eldest brother's words at his throat. Matching green-blue eyes met and came to a wordless agreement. They would drop this and go do their job and then go home just like they did every night. 

Ezekiel called out a quick 'we're closed,' to anyone who might still be in the club. None of them noticed the two strangers slip out before them. 

Cass ran towards the door, a mischievous glint in his eye as he whispered a phrase in a language so old that even its name has been forgotten. The brothers watched as the door awakened, a bright white light emanating from the runes drawn on it. The light moved slowly and filled each rune with a burning light that caused the whole club to be filled with it. Shadows darted along the edges of the brothers periphery; Zeke continued to mutter under his breath as the empty nightclub came to life. 

The room was transformed from the typical, highend club that it used to be, to something much darker.  All the previous strobing lights now remained fixed, the light coming from them dim. Shadows seemed to move all over the club, slithering along the dance floor and growing huge along the walls. 

As the nightclub changed, so did the boys. Their outfits became darker, more fitting to what they were. Black tshirts were replaced by black dress shirts with a vest over them. Dark cloaks hung over their shoulders, a metal clasp keeping them in place. 

Zeke was the one to open the door, stepping away and gesturing out to the room with a flourish as many beings made their way inside. As the club started to fill the music started again, filling it with the same electricity as before. It blared over the speakers, the new dancers quickly starting to move along to the beat.

All sort of supernatural creatures now filled the club: reapers, angels, demons, witches, vampires, and more all pushed together on the dancefloor.

At the bar, Josh was making drinks for their demanding patrons while Zeke sat on the bar, swinging his legs as he observed the dancers. Neither of them had any idea where their youngest brother had gone, nor could they spot his neon purple hair amongst the crowd.

"As long as he's back for closing." Josh muttered, pouring another drink for a green haired angel who was eager to return to their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets hope this is good

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt great and my grammar sucks but i tried, please be nice. i also suck at descriptions im sorry.


End file.
